Artificial Beginning
by MyEternalNightmares
Summary: Sans has woken up with far too much power. Gaster has done this and in this land he told the king that Sans is a foul beast. He is being hunted for a statement that holds no truth as he tries to control his new powers. Friends or enemies he can trust no one.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Note this is just after the king's children death. Alphys is a teen working with Gaster.**

 **Gaster speaks in wingdings and few people can understand him. This includes Alphys, Asgore and a few others.**

Alphys was checking the machines to make sure they were properly functioning when something caught her eye. One machine seemed to be more active than normal, a light above it was flashing, indicating that something new has been detected as the data skyrocketed. Rushing over to the machinery she gasped at the results "Ohhhh n-nooo," before dashing over to the other side of the room where Gaster's lab is. Knocking loudly she called out to the man inside "Dr. G-gaster a human soul has been detected in the ruins."

Gaster walked to the door and opened it slightly, "Yes what is it Alp…" Looking up at the restless machine his eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"W-what do we do? This is the first time we got these readings," Alphys panicked as Gaster pushed her aside to observe the machines results.

"Interesting, go inform the royal guards, I will inform the king," grabbing a lab coat the scientist rushed off to the palace. Left behind, Alphys watched as Gaster walked off. The door behind her grabbing her attention as its hinges creaked. Turning around the young intern caught sight of bones scattered on a metal table. Much to her distaste the door closed the last of its gap and clicked back into place, leaving the young scientist's curiosity unsatisfied. Maybe she'll ask Dr. Gaster next time.

The king was where he always was, at his throne…alone. Ever since his wife left he has started to plant golden flowers, to distract himself of his children's deaths. As Gaster approached he could hear the kings hums echo throughout the halls, it wasn't joyful as it was before but rather a sad tune used to mourn a monster's loss and death. "Your majesty may I have a word with you?" Gaster asked as he paused before the lonely king.

"Yes what is it Dr. Gaster?" replied Asgore, placing down his watering can before turning to face the royal scientist.

"A…human soul has been detected in the ruins," Gaster approached carefully doing his best not to bring up any unnecessary memories within the king.

"Has the royal guard been informed upon this matter?"

"They are being informed as we speak." At this statement Asgore's face dropped slightly, knowing that this child would soon perish. Taking the king's pause as a sign to continue Gaster quickly proposed his own request "I would like to request permission to use the human soul in one of my experiments."

"What need do you have for the soul?" Asgore questioned, eyebrow raising in intrigue.

"I would like to transfer part of the soul to an artificial body that I've created in hopes that the soul will be able to grow. This way we will be able to leave the underground faster, and…no more human children will have to perish, my king."

Asgore raised his head and it felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"I'll give you permission," he granted ending the conversation as he picked up the watering can and continued onto his previous task.

"Thank you sire, I will be sure not to disappoint," Gaster promised, turning to take his leave. As he strode down the empty halls he could hear the king hum a more upbeat tune.

 ***A few days ago in the ruins.***

"Call me mom, my child," Toriel suggested to a young girl who adorned a small ribbon neatly tied around the end of her braid.

"Ok mom," she replied with a huge smile as she jumped up to hug the loving monster. She was happy to have a home, if she's patient enough she might be able to see her old home again.

A few days have gone by and the young girl was now allowed to wander the ruins. Mom had told her to find a place far from the house to go and play at, she had noticed that mom had looked worried though she didn't know why. The monsters there were actually pretty friendly as she would sit through and listen to what they had to say, even when she didn't understand what they were saying.

Today she has gone to where her favorite spot is in the ruins, a small lookout point where she is able to see the vast sights of the underground. Every now and then a monster would come by and sit with her, she enjoyed the company. In the room behind her she could hear footsteps in the distance, they were different compared to the monsters from around here. Their footsteps were loud and synchronized, the constant clangs of what she believed was metal sounding odd for any of the usual monsters that she's met during her stay here. Turning around she believed that a good introduction would leave the best impression just as mom had once told her. She heard three sets of footsteps 'It's not one friend, it's multiple friends' she thought, smiling at the idea. The figures entered the area that she was in, there were three of them. She observes that one of them was tall with armor just like a knight, the other two looking like cute dogs besides the burn marks scattered across their fluffy fur. "Hi! My name is Konki and I'm 6 years old," she greeted with her best smile.

One of the doggies turned to the knight with a questioning gaze "Is this the human?"

"Yes it is, I'll kill it if things gets messy, don't hesitate to step in," the knights deep and masculine voice agreed.

The small girl tilted her head in confusion as she echoed the mentioned word, "kill?" She has never heard of such a word though she remembered mom mentioning that it was a bad thing, which was confusing to her since these three seemed to be so nice.

"It's becoming hostile, we should end it," the other dog stood on alert ears back and hand instinctively on his weapon, getting ready to attack.

"Settle down we don't want to startle it," the knight responded. "Just let me deal with it," he announced, removing his helmet to reveal a face that resembles a fish and kneeling next to the young child. "You remind me of my daughter," he commented to the girl almost absentmindedly. The two dogs looked at each other in confusion, unsure as to what the knight was getting at. "She is just as cute as you," at the compliment the girl giggled cheerfully, grateful for the kind words. "Do you know what happened to her mom?" he asked, voice almost playful despite his deadpanned look.

"What?" she asked.

"A human killed her in battle," he replied calmly, pulling away from Konki to stand tall, the girl left in a confused state as she processed the given information. Summoning a spear he struck, stabbing Konki without a second thought, the weapon knocking the small girl off her own feet and skewering her against the smooth stone beneath her. Konki's eyes widened in shock, the pain in her chest was unbearable, though despite the agony she was able to reach into her pocket and grab her toy knife to try and protect herself from the merciless attacks. Unfortunately for her another spear pierced her outstretched hand, forcibly releasing the toy and drawing out a pained cry, tears prickling her eyes as she was left to stare up at the cold eyes of the armored monster. "She died protecting our daughter and you humans took my wife away from us," he growled darkly, scowling at the dying girl, hands gripping tightly to the glowing spears in her chest.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, mingling with the blood that has slowly started to pool beneath her, mouth opening and shutting as if she had no words to say other than an apology with barely enough energy "I…a-am…so…sorry…for your loss," her lungs finally giving out as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, her body growing limp, as a light blue soul emerging from her chest.

"Nice work sir," one of the dogs praised, eyes watching the dead body for any more signs of life. The man stood up and dispersed the spears from the girl's body.

Looking over to the dogs he gestured to Konki's body besides his feet "Hand me the container and you clean up this mess." The man trapped the soul within the container and made his way back to the castle. On that day the door to the ruins was sealed off from those in the underground by a strong magic; three more humans soon met the same fate.

 **This was made by me and a friend of mine. Check her out on deviantart her username is PeaceHorizon. Hope you enjoyed this, next chapter coming out someday in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1

It's so cold and dark that he didn't know what to do. He felt vulnerable and so, so desperate to get a break from it all. Yet, he couldn't seem to escape, and just like an answered prayer a small teal light emerged from the endless darkness, something Sans has never seen before. Usually a dim white light would glow and remain for a few seconds before fading and drowning into the surrounding void. Unlike the others this one was different, it was light blue and much, much brighter than the others, but most importantly this one stayed. Used to the lights dimming in a short time he stayed for what felt like hours as he watched it, until he decided to investigate. As he approached, the soul seemed to grow brighter, beckoning for him to come closer, until Sans was within arms reach, his hands barely grazing the soul as caution was still taking a better part of his thoughts. In response the blue light began to trail down his fingers and slowly but surely wrap around his body, eventually consuming him with the phantom feelings of warmth, the new feeling causing him to stumble back as a wave of emotions hit him. He remembered, no, it wasn't his memories but the souls. Images and memories overwhelming his own mind as they revealed events in front of him. Before him he saw a girl laughing and giggling running to hug a monster in purple. The memories were all distorted and Sans could only make out blurs, though one in particular caught his eye. A tall and intimidating glare of a monster looking down at him as pain bloomed across his torso blurring the edges of his vision with black. The soul started to glow brighter concentrating around the area in which his soul would be, if he had his own that is. The light dimmed inside of him, which left Sans wondering if he should be relieved or disappointed. He was exhausted as he slowly sunk down into the darkness and waited for something new to arrive. But for now, for some strange reason, Sans felt different, more…alive.

* * *

Pulling out the syringe that had once held the essence of the teal soul from Sans, Gaster pulled away from the artificial body and placed the needle into a nearby bin. He has experimented by using monster souls in the past, but those would never work. The recorded data showed small activity within the body, not enough to be called a sufficient source, as it would disintegrate not soon after settling within the inanimate skeleton. Yawning, he waited for the soul to spread within the young skeletons bones, there was still minimum activity. He checked the clock to see that it was getting late, Alphys had already left a few hours ago and the lights inside the facility has started to dim. He turned to his experiment with exhaustion, wondering if he should stay for a little while longer. His body had other plans though as vertigo sent him tipping to the right, reminding Gaster as to how long he's chosen to stay up. Not long after with a loud sigh he removed his coat giving into his need to return home and rest.

* * *

Early the next morning 2:48 a.m. to be exact, Alphys woke up unable to get a decent amount of sleep. That girl she met last night was locked in her mind. "I'm so stupid," she grumbled laying in bed. A re-run of events that happened last night flashed in her mind, taunting her.

 ***Flashback to last night***

"Look out!" a female screamed as she crashed into Alphys causing her to fall upon impact, scattering all of her notes onto the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't react fast enough," Alphys insisted, brushing off the dirt from her attire.

"Nah, it was my fault, really, here I'll help you clean this up," the stranger responded, starting to gather the papers.

"T-thanks," falling to her hands and knees Alphys scrambled to help the new monster.

Awkward silence surrounded them as they both cleaned up only to be broken when the stranger asked, "What's this?" holding up one of the notes with a boxed robot design on it.

"O-ohh nothing really, it's just a design I was w-working on," the young intern shyly responded with.

"It looks awesome! It would be even cooler if you could add a flamethrower to it…and a chainsaw..." venturing off into further detail the stranger continued to list off more things to add in what seemed like a killer robot.

"Y-yeah but I was thinking it would be more of an entertainment type."

"What type of entertainment?" she questioned.

"Probably one of those news host or maybe even an actor!"

"Thats sounds cool, but isn't killing stuff entertainment?"

Shrugging, Alphys gave in to the idea "I-I suppose."

"Undyne!" a man called from afar.

"Oh shoot I have to go, here" she said giving her, her portion of papers. "Well see-" she was interrupted by Alphys.

"Alphys… my name is Alphys," she said anxiously.

"Undyne, nice meeting you Alphy," Undyne grinned and turned to run back home.

"W-wait it's Alphys" her voice trailing off when she realizes that it was said on purpose.

 ***end of flashback***

Yawning, Alphys stretched and slipped out of bed since sleep wasn't accomplishing her anything. On her way to the kitchen she wore a random t-shirt and and her glasses before brewing a cup of tea. As it started to brew she scanned through her notes and decided to add something new. The idea of a killer robot, 'it really wasn't a bad idea. She really seemed like a cool person, even looked like the leader of the royal... guard-' "Wait a minute" she gasped realizing the comparison. A wave of embarrassment and anxiety coming over her as she began to doubt her actions 'I was a complete fool,' she thought. 'Why did I have to be so clumsy around her.'

To her mercy a new distraction brought Alphys out of her mental tirade, her tea finally finished brewing. Walking over to the machine she grabbed the mug and taking a sip she started to make her way to work, who knows maybe she will see Undyne again.

* * *

Sans slowly opened his eyes, taking a minute to realize that he wasn't in the usual darkness but rather in a dim room full of metal equipment. Sitting up with growing panic he was momentarily stunned as his skull made impact with a metal tray, the loud crack breaking the silence within the quiet room as his head took on a momentary migraine. "Oww" he groaned rubbing his head as the tray fell to the ground making a deafening sound that echoed throughout the room.

"Oh wow, Where am… I?" he hesitated hands immediately reaching up to cover his mouth as the foreign sound left him confused, 'What was that?' he questioned. That thing he did was new...he decided not to do it again as it was quite frightening. Looking around him he noted that there was a desk and a few chairs, and some medical tools scattered across the ground from the fallen tray. There were a few computers and a decently used lab coat- abruptly he paused. These are not his own knowledge, how does he know what these things are? Looking down to check where he was Sans could tell that it was an operating table. Moving his hands slowly he did his best to get used to the new sensations, curling his fingers and lifting his arms. 'I should probably move,' he thought instinctively swinging his legs off the table as he slowly stood up holding onto the table for support. After getting the feel of things he took one step forward only to stumble into a nearby wall. He decided to make his way to the door as the room seemed eerie. As he took another step the lights above him turned on startling him, he fell back knocking over a flimsy table along with all of it's contents causing them to crash along the floor.

"H-hello... w-who's there," a female voice stuttered out behind the closed door. Sans froze up, he couldn't understand what was said, but for some reason he feared being seen. "I-I know karate," she said, it was obvious that the stranger was scared. Sans scooted away from the door, accidently sliding under the fallen tray that fell earlier. It made a loud screech as it slid along the floor. "I-I know your in t-there" she sounded closer this time as a shadow could be seen under the door. "This is such a stupid idea," she mumbled as the door handle turned, Sans scurrying behind a filing cabinet for cover.

* * *

Stepping into the office, Alphys gasped at the items across the floor. "Oh my what happened in here?" Alphys asked as she began to survey the area "Gaster?" she called out realizing that this wasn't his doing. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, she saw a blur of movement. Quickly spinning to see what it was she nearly laughed at it's hiding ability. Behind a filing cabinet a skeleton kept it's head down half of their body sticking out of its so called hiding place. "You know I can see you," she giggled. Lifting it's head when it noticed her attention the skeleton seemed abashed before turning its head away. "Aww you're j-just a kid, and a skeleton!" she gasped as hundreds of thoughts went through her head. "A-are you G-Gasters son? That can't be right, he would have told me, right?" Alphys still not gaining the young monsters attention walked around the table, keeping her distance as she did her best to get a clear view of the silent skeleton. Kneeling down she waved at it "Hi I am Alphys and you are?" Pausing, the young scientist waited for a response though this skeleton only looked at her in confusion. "Can you understand me?" she asked knowing that it was pointless. In response the small skeleton tilted its head. "I-I'll take that as a no… I'll call G-Gaster maybe he can help," she slowly stood up taking her phone out, and proceeded to dial the head scientists number.

 **Author Note**

 **Written by**

 **PeaceHorizon and LaenaEverwood**

 **Hope you liked it next chapter coming out**

 **Check out PeaceHorizon on DeviantArt for more**


	3. Chapter 2

When Gaster arrived home that night he fell into a deep slumber oblivious to what was happening at the lab. As he began to close his eyes another's opened. As he fell darker and darker to his need for sleep a door was opened. All was well until he was discovered.

A phone lit up on the nightstand next to Gasters bed, ruining the silence with it's loud ringing. Gaster stirred from his sleep before giving in and picking up the loud device, light illuminating his groggy face as he accepted the call. "Yes, what is it Alphys, it's early in the morning," Gaster asked tiredly as it was 3 in the flippin morning.

"U-uh we have a problem," Alphys tried to say calmly, but Gaster could tell in the way her voice was that it wasn't their everyday problem.

"Yes? What is it?" Gaster responded in worry, annoyance taking over the better side to his tone as he sat up in bed.

"I a-am at the lab and I heard a sound come from your office so I… umm dec-."

"Don't go near that door I'll be there in a few minutes," Gaster cutted off the stuttering intern with urgency, his mind racing with endless scenarios for his interns reckless actions. He jumped out of bed for once being grateful that his quick rise did not induce a head rush. Ending the call not needing to hear anymore he hoped his magic would work this time.

* * *

"B-but," Alphys tried to add in before Gaster hung up seemingly in a hurry. She looked up at Sans who has made his way to the corner of the room and was now staring at her, shoulder tensed and hunched over as if to further sink into the small bare corner of the lab. "D-don't worry G-gaster lives 20 minutes away from here, he should be over soon… I hope," she managed to say to the skeleton. Alphys sighed not liking to wait. She started to twirl around on the office chair at his desk it should be fine she'll just stop around 15 minutes from now before Gaster would presumably come in.

"Alphys!" From across the room came Gaster calling out as he darted to the spinning monster.

Alphys stopped spinning her head tipping down as her vision blurred and readjusted to the steady world before her, "Ohh t-that was fast… really fast," she gasped, placing a hand on her head as she waited out the final waves of nausea.

"I have my shortcuts, how did you get in here when the door was locked?"

"It was unlocked…" Alphys replied innocently.

Gaster sighed fingers resting on the nasal bridge of his nose "Now then where is he?" he walked into his lab as Alphys stood up, stumbling from her dizzy spell.

"He?... uhh there," she gestured to the small skeleton huddled in the corner.

"It… it actually worked," Gaster laughed, speaking to no one in particular. From his reaction the skeleton looked up to stare at Gaster, a familiar look passing through his fearful expression.

"Alphys can you bring me the binder at my desk labeled Experiment 3," he requested, eyes never leaving the small skeleton. As she went to go retrieve it, Gaster walked closer to his experiment, sitting down with crossed legs and asked, "Do you know what your name is?" The being opened his mouth to respond but then covered it. "Don't be scared you have nothing to worry about."

"...Sans…" He made out.

"He speaks in wingdings? Is that only for skeletons?" Alphys questioned, handing Dr. Gaster the binder.

"No, you see the first language we learn is from our parents. As we talk the child will pick up the language or so called font to use," he replied while flipping through the notes he had.

"So does that mean this is your son… OMG GASTER YOU HAVE A SON!" she blurted out, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Sans looked confused as to why this yellow scaled lizard was freaking out.

"What, no I just talk to him… you know what, this isn't important we should just deal with the current situation at hand," he sighed, writing into the binder.

"So what do we, um, do now?" she asked yawning in the process.

"I want to record some data for now and then we should all rest," he suggested. "Alphys can you get the equipment we use to observe monsters?"

"S-sure" she responded with leaving the lab to go get the items.

"Sans you don't have to be afraid to talk," Gaster reminded the young skeleton.

"Where are we… I mean, where am I?" Sans responded. Gaster looked up at Sans curious as to if his use of the word "we" meant him or someone else.

"You are home, don't worry you're safe with me," Gaster reassured him. "Can you sit here while we make sure everything is working?" Gaster requested, standing up to push the rolling chair closer to Sans. The skeleton in question looked up at Gaster who smiled back at him before slowly and shakily standing up, his own weight taking him by surprise and buckling his knees beneath him, the chair barely saving him from the cold impact of the floor. Somehow Sans' face blushed in embarrassment, eyes averting any contact with the scientist as he scrambled to sit down properly. "Don't worry, we can work on that, I am going to go see what's taking Alphys so long, you stay here," he left the room quickly.

Sans doing the one thing he has learned started to swirl around in the chair, giggling softly at the weird sight of the world distorting into lines.

"There you are," Gaster sighed as he approached Alphys.

"S-sorry, the supplies were on a higher shelf," she managed to say.

"No worries, let's just finish this and go home for the day... ," He walked back into the lab to find Sans disoriented from spinning, the sight making Alphys laugh out loud, nearly dropping the box she was holding. "Alphys… what is this?" he asked motioning to Sans who had a smile on his face.

"Uhhh, something that doesn't involve me…," she said trying to catch her breath, little burst of chuckles escaping her as she tried to calm herself.

"What?" Sans asked with a grin on his face, head tilted with a curious gaze.

"Oh boy we should really teach Sans how to speak in a more clear font," Gaster groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, I mean I can understand him, it's just that he c-can't understand me," Alphys agreed.

After an hour or two of work they finally finished checking on Sans' physical body and while Alphys went to the bathroom Gaster checked Sans' soul more closely as it was encased inside the ribs, noting that it was stable as he saw a faint teal color from the center of the soul.

Finally closing the binder he yawned, it felt like 4 or 5 am. He turned to Alphys and started to chuckle. "Is s-something wrong?" she asked looking around for something that was worth laughing at.

"I just realized that we both came here ill dressed for work," he replied gesturing to Alphys MewMewKissy Cutie t-shirt.

She covered her chest with her arms trying to hide the giant logo of it. "W-why are you laughing at me? Look at you," she said starting to laugh herself. Gasters laugh broke off as he blushed, his #1 Scientist onesie became the center of attention between the two of them.

"I was in a hurry," the scientist insisted.

"I don't have any clothes," Sans chimed in blandly making them turn to him.

"Yeah that is a problem," Gaster agreed looking over the naked skeleton.

"Why do skeletons wear clothes, like what do they have to hide?" Alphys asked a few moments of silence later Alphys finally understood what she inquired, "Wait! I didn't mean that," she waved her hands out and blushed.

Gaster just stared at her in amusement. Being in the mood to answer her question, and also just to see her blush more he chided playfully at the flustered intern, "Wearing clothes makes us look normal, and hides our soul from potential lovers."

"H-here," Alphys stammered, in attempt to hide her blush, went to go get one of the extra lab coats inside a closet and handed it to Sans. Sans gladly put it on.

"I'll stay here with him Alphys, you should go get some rest. You can have a day off from work tomorrow for your troubles." Gaster instructed.

"B-but what about you?" Alphys asked, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Don't worry about me I'll get everything organized, then we will head back to my house," reassuring her Gaster turned to face Sans.

"Ok, I am going to grab some work, hopefully I will have t-time to finish it tomorrow," she grabbed a few things off her desk, placing them into a box before turning to leave.

"You said this is my home, right?" Sans asked.

"It is, now then let's get some rest. You can sleep on the couch out here," He brought Sans over to a light brown couch and brought back a few extra lab coats to use as blankets. Sans happily laid down, it was better than laying on a metal bed. "Goodnight," Gaster murmured as Sans drifted fast to sleep. Gaster went back to his lab using blue magic to pick up everything and place them back into their proper spots. He brought the chair over and opened the binder again writing down his new observations.

*The soul seems to be responding normally within the body, thought if it acts normally with ¼ of a human soul what would happen if I added more?* placing down his pen and closing his note book he stretched and cringed at the sound of his spine popping, exhaustion finally coming back now that everything has calmed down. Tomorrow he'll try to add more parts of a human soul to the body. Besides, who will be there to witness? Placing his head down onto his folded arms across the desk he let sleep take control of him.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Written by**

 **PeaceHorizon and LaenaEverwood**

 **Hope you liked it next chapter coming out**

 **Check out PeaceHorizon on DeviantArt for more**


	4. Chapter 3

'Ahh yes Integrity, the soul is more preserved than the others which makes it ideal to work with,' Gaster thought looking up at the blue soul. He looked back to Sans who was still passed out on the couch, mouth slightly agape. "Today will be fun," Gaster mumbled to himself with a grin on his face, turning back to his work.

* * *

Sans was back in the darkness he felt familiar in, though he wouldn't really call it darkness now. In the center was the cyan glow he now knew to be a soul… a human soul "Sans," it called out.

Sans stared at it in surprise it sounded like a young girl, yet strangely familiar, he walked closer. "Umm hello," he called out to it, the only response being a muffled cry. Curious to see who it was he approached to see a young girl holding her knees, head buried between them, shoulders shaking with every sob. "Woah, are you alright?" he managed to ask kneeling next to her, his arms outstretched in an attempt to hug her though not making contact at all for fear of scaring the girl.

Lifting her head the young girl brushed her tears away with fisted hands and looked up at Sans as tears gathered from her eyes "I'm not," she whimpered before her emotions could overwhelm her, tears continuing to spill.

"Uhhh what wrong?" Sans asked uncertain on how to help with emotions.

"I died," she replied bluntly, voice void of any good emotion.

"Oh," was the only word Sans could muster, arms falling to his side with a slight awkwardness. "Wait, then why are you here?" he questioned his eyes jolting to scan the darkness around them.

The little girl turned to face him again this time no tears streaking her face as she did her best to smile "That's for another time," giggling she faded away, hands futily hiding her widening smile.

With an unneeded gasp Sans awoke from his 'dream' taking a few minutes to process where he was. Underneath his curled fingers he felt the rough cloth of the lab coat covering him, he was at his so called home with his so called dad? He decided to ask the scientist about it later. Sitting up he let his eyes adjust to the lights as he looked around taking in the room. Stretching his bones he pushed the lab coat aside and called out "Ga-Umm Hello?" No answer. He decided to wait there seated on the couch until someone arrived. For a few hours he waited lost in his thoughts as his eyes lazily traced the edges of the room until Gaster arrived holding a clipboard, dressed in something more formally than he did last night. Being the first one to break the ice Sans raised his hand in a small wave, "Uh…hi."

"You really are patient," Gaster commented off handedly, almost as if he were suprised, if the slight readjustment in his posture told the young skeleton anything.

"What?" Sans questioned, head reeling from the random compliment.

"Oh nothing nothing just thinking out loud," the scientist dismissed the question, shifting his clipboard in his arms into a better hold. Sans didn't question the scientist any further as he felt an uneasy presence when Gaster was around. "So, if you are fully awake I would like to test something out."

"What type of something?" Sans asked skeptically.

"You will see," the man replied sternly.

"And if I disagree?" Sans tensed up as Gasters face slowly twitched, eyes half lidded in an amused look.

"Since when did I give you that option?" Sighing deeply he continued, "Now then, are you coming or do I need to use less sane methods to get you to cooperate."

Sans could feel his soul sink in fear "Fine," he whispered, standing up with the feeling like his legs would give out any second.

"Good, now follow me," Gaster ordered, turning around and making his way out the door.

Sans took a few breaths to calm down 'he may be trying to help me,' he thought and holding on to that hope he proceeded to follow Gaster throughout the winding halls.

* * *

Gaster has emotions, he loved Sans, but he cared for the underground far more. That is why he decided to hurt the ones he loved for the greater good, for those who really needed it. A simple choice between one and an entire civilization. He didn't care if his son hated him it's not like he will ever appreciate him for giving him a soul. Besides, he is just an experiment, his real son died years ago. Gaster made sure to check behind himself every few seconds to make sure that Sans was still following him, his own eyes unwillingly lingering on the curious gaze Sans held in his eyes as he scanned the hallway as they passed. As he lead Sans to the lab he had set up away from the main lab he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his soul though he brushed it off as mere imagination, not wanting to waver on his own choices. 'Focus on the goal,' he reminded himself, urging his feet to go faster, almost as if to leave the boy he was leading. He turned down another hall and stopped at a door with no windows. He took out a key and unlocked it. "In here," he commanded, motioning for Sans to go inside. Giving a small nod Sans quickly made his way inside the dark room a click coming from Gaster as he turned on the lights to a small room with a desk placed leisurely at the back corner and a tray of tools standing next to the long metal table at the center of the room. At the sight of the table Sans stumbled back with a burst of fear as the lights turned on, bumping into Gaster who was closing the door behind them.

"S-sorry," quickly stepping away Sans apologized.

The scientist just sighed, waving his hand at the metal table "Sit up there," he told Sans, before venturing off to the desk. Sans did as he was told just like Gaster inwardly knew he would. Setting down his clipboard he made his way over to Sans who tensed up as he approached. "Now then, I would like you to lay down," Sans followed the order with uncertainty, eyes trailing on the older monster before laying down onto the hard surface of the table. Without hesitation or delay Gaster pulled out hidden restraints that were held underneath the table and proceeded to strap them onto Sans' limbs.

"Wait what?" Sans yelped, hysteria coating his voice as he pulled against them in surprise.

"You are making this very difficult for yourself you know," Gaster grunted as he tightened the straps to refrain any more movements from the shaking skeleton.

* * *

Sans groaned in pain as the pressure applied to the straps felt like it would crush his bones if he were to move any further. He looked to his left to see Gaster opening up a cabinet and pulling out a syringe with a blue substance inside its small vial. "What is that?" Sans blurted out in fear eyes trailing after the long syringe with growing terror.

Gaster looked over with a smug look on his face "You will see," proceeding to walk closer to the struggling monster. Watching the scientist practically hold the needle mockingly close to his face Sans caught sight of Gasters other hand, reaching for a drill laying on the nearby tray. A cold chill ran through his spine as Sans started to struggle, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to leave. "With your soul taking patience pretty well I'd like to see if you could take a fraction of a different soul. See if your soul can take two types of human souls at once." tapping Sans' humerus Gaster gazed down at the frightened eyes of the subject below him, "This, right here, is one of the many vital spots on your body. On quite the contrary I'm kind enough to pick a much less painful part of your body, call it my good will of the day. So try not to move too much? You'll only make it worse," Gaster commented in a light tone as he pressed the drill against Sans arm. Eyes widening Sans tried not to move as Gaster applied increasing pressure to the bone, the loud hum of the device powering on filling his mind with nothing but panic. Sans looked up at Gaster with glistening eyes, mouth letting out broken words of pleas as his mind worked way too fast for his liking. Despite that though the man gave no acknowledgment to the loud begging as he placed his hand down on Sans' shoulder to keep him down and began the process of drilling a hole. With a cracked wail Sans shook his head violently and shifted erratically teal tears falling free as he heard and felt a crack climb up his bone, a guttural scream breaking his string of pleas. Gasters didn't pay any attention to this though as he pushed the struggling body down once more, his spine and ribs flush to the cold metal beneath the screaming boy, continuing to drill into the thick plating of the bone. Sans eyes began to dim as his mind tried to shut down from the physical abuse, the unrelenting pain waking him back up to the cruel treatment as nothing but agony filled his senses. For what felt like hours Sans continued to wail, his voice eventually disappearing, leaving loud exhales and an occasional raspy screech. By the end of it the torture finally died down as the scientist pulled the drill out of the newly made hole, a contemplative look crossing over Gasters face as he placed the drill back onto the metal tray. "I was really hoping that the hole wouldn't cause any cracks," the scientist mumbled, tracing the small crack lines along the new hole "not that it matters," shrugging he flicked the tip of the needle, squeezing out any last bit of air from the vial.

"Please," Sans was hoarse from screaming, his words fall flat though as Gaster ignored him and aligned the needle with his exposed bone marrow. He placed his hands on Sans ribs again peering down at the weak eyes that stared back "stay still this time if you don't want to risk permanent damage." He pushed down carefully into the flow of essence which pulled a yell from Sans, as he proceeded to inject the new soul into Sans' vein of magic. Sans cringed and sobbed, his arm burning internally as the new soul merged with the one he already held, the new substance leaving a new source of agony that flowed sluggishly throughout his body. Involuntarily he began to have spasms, his body shaking with no signs of stopping.

"Damn it," Gaster cursed loudly "I told you not to move," but Sans was unable to hear him over his own thoughts, fear and confusion overriding his previous agony. His vision started to fade to black, yet his body would not allow him to escape the pain he was in, his soul glowing brightly. Beside him he heard a loud crash, in the distance a string of curses followed after. He couldn't tell what had happened though he could only tell that the voice belonged to Gaster. Suddenly, Sans' body stopped shaking, a blue aura surrounding him as he felt it hold him in a crushing way to keep his body steady. Startled by this Sans stopped screaming, his mind clearing with the sudden silence of the room. Turning his head he was surprised to see Gaster kneeling on the floor, eyes narrowed in concentration and pain, his hand pierced at the palm by a large bone protruding from the ground. His other hand the same blue as the one that surrounded him, pointing to his general direction. The lab was beyond repair, it was as if the place was neglected for years, cracks scrawled across the tiles that weren't uprooted from the floor. A sharp pain emerged from Sans humerus taking his breath away and finally dragging him into the darkness that was waiting for him.

* * *

As soon as Gaster knocked Sans out by tightening the grip on the skeletons humerus, the bone keeping his left hand in place vanished leaving behind a sickening hole in his open palm. The wound had already started to leak a dark purple with hints of white which Gaster recognized as his own magic; taking a few deep breaths he stumbled back, sinking against the wall behind him. Glancing over to Sans whose magic was still glowing he sighed with relief 'So it did work.' Pulling his gaze away from the unconscious body to the massive amount of damage made from the aforementioned child Gaster couldn't help but groan in annoyance, his head leaning back against the thin wall behind him as he allowed himself some time to relax after the huge struggle that had just happened. Using the rest of his magic to levitate his clipboard to his open palm, the item having flown to the other side of the room, he filled out the blank lines with the recent events. Using his good hand to hold the board as he used his other arm to lean against the wall he pushed himself up, his joints creaking in protest to the straining new movements. Turning, he headed for the door, stepping over scattered debris before shoving the tilted door open the metal dented and barely on the hinges, knob hardly turning with how dislodged the door was from its frame. Turning back, he looked over to see Sans still strapped to the table magic fading back into his bones, motionless but still alive if the moving magic had any say about it, 'Until he calms down it doesn't seem like a good idea to let him go.' Closing the door shut and holding his bad hand close he proceeded to walk back to the lab, intent on patching his hand up before making his way back home to rest as that was what he needed most right now.

* * *

Alphys was able to get a few hours of sleep until she got up and decided to work on the robot she has been planning for. It was six in the afternoon as she laid out necessary pieces on the dining table, clearing any unneeded items remaining on the table. At the small corner of the surface sat her phone, Alphys' eyes trailing to the blank screen every once in awhile expecting social media updates as if she had friends to start with. She had decided to go with a simple design of a box, since it would have less restraints on modifications. Almost all of the materials she had came from the dump, she didn't know why humans would throw away such interesting things. On one of her scavenging trips, she was able to find working pieces of a computer and a few unknown electronics. After a series of experimentation, Alphys was positive she knew how to assemble the robot. Half way into assembling the metal robot she realized that she had forgotten something. "Where is it?" looking around she searched the floor and material box but she came out empty handed, sighing she realized that she had left the control system back at the lab. Even on her day off, it seemed that she still managed to end up back at the lab. Doing one last search in hopes of just misplacing it, she opened the door and left. The walk wasn't so bad, especially since there were not many people out due to it being dinner so early in the morning. When she reached the lab she was greeted by cool air, one of the many great inventions Dr. Gaster invented, instantly generating cool or warm air using magic. Alphys' face lightened up remembering that she, a simple intern, was working with the most talented scientist in the underground. She made her way to the elevator, pressing the button for the bottom floor, the door closed slowly descending to the lab below, playing some interesting elevator music. Within a minute the doors slide open, letting her step out and walk down the hall to where 's main section was. Sure, there were other scientists, but they had other labs around the underground, besides, this lab was only for the best. One of the main reasons why this lab was here was the convenience of being so close to the core and the king, making it ideal for the head scientist. "Gaster… Sans? Is anyone there?" walking into the the small break room she looked around, searching for any presence of either skeletons. There was no response. Shrugging it off assuming that they went to Gasters house for the day she continued on her personal quest for her missing item. She headed over to her area which took up a part of the break room consisting a large metal desk with filing cabinets under it, a small plastic chair, a metal table that was littered with junk, and a small photo of her as a kid posing with Gaster. She kept it always as she looked at the note written on the back as motivation 'To little Alphys keep up your dreams in science one day you will be as good as me, W. ,' She shook her head snapping to the recent task and opened another drawer, sifting through all the junk she had in it, she has never bothered to organize anyways.

A bit far off from where she was a thud echoed throughout the halls. Alphys jumped as she stood straight up, eyes frantically scanning the empty room she was in. "H-hello?" she called out, again there was no response. Pulling up all the confidence she could muster, Alphys pushed herself to peek out into the hallway just in time to hear two more thuds resonating from somewhere down the long hall. "Is there a-anyone there? I won't hurt you," she called out again, an echo being the only response that she could hear. Her own mind beginning to taunt her as she began to worry about what it was. Was it a curious kid that wanted to explore the abandoned labs again? What was that sound? Her anxiety compelling Alphys to start thinking out loud "Oh no, did something collapse on them oh no, oh no," She took a step to where the abandoned section, slightly nervous as she did so. 'I could've just imagined it' she tried to convince herself, 'my mind could've been playing tricks on me' this was proved wrong though as a louder noise, one resembling the crumbling of a wall broke through her thoughts. With her body moving before her own mind could process the current events Alphys dashed through the long path. Luckily for the intern she had some familiarity with the winding hall from when her parents took her on a tour there when it was still a part of the main lab. She turned down a few corners, the only clue was the creaking of what she hoped was where the source had came from. After awhile she saw a bent metal door it's doorframe broken. "Hello?" walking over to it she cautiously approached, still there was no response as she tried to open the lodged door, it wouldn't budge. She placed her foot onto the wall for leverage and pulled at the door until it finally flew open making her fall onto her back. "Oww," groaning she rubbed the back of her head wincing at the dull ache which was sent through her head as she prodded for any bumps or bruises. She got up and looked inside, spotting a skeleton strapped to a table and a section of the wall to it's right collapsed, allowing view to the room over, rubble scattered across the messy ground. "...Sans?" squinting her eyes Alphys strained to try and see the figure inside the room. "Oh my gosh, Sans!" realizing who it was she rushed over to his prone form, trying to remove him from the metal table beneath him. Pulling off the restraints, she lifted Sans off the table surprised as to how light he was, she set him on the ground opposite of where the wall has collapsed. The intern looked him over with concern, his soul was dimly glowing a darker shade of blue than the cyan she last remembered. What frightened her the most was the wound in his arm, a perfect hole sluggishly oozing blue magic which had mixed in with dust. She looked around with horror and a growing sense of desperation hoping to see something that would help Sans, but sadly she saw nothing but debris. Using her last option she reached over to Sans with shaking hands as green magic swirled around her fingers and flowing to gently cover the fresh wound.

* * *

Again, Sans sat in the darkness, holding his chest tightly as his soul struggled to stay whole within him. This place gave him no relief as the pain he felt remained, blurring his vision as he curled further into a ball wishing that he could escape from the constant pain. He didn't notice the cyan figure sitting next to him, nor did he hear the sound of a young girl laughing and chatting to another, he only felt pain at that moment and that's all he could focus on. A glowing blue light eventually caught Sans' attention, making him look up to see a girl around the age of ten, dancing around him. She had a torn tutu on but despite that she continued dancing. Sans' pain slowly receded as he became mesmerized by the show until with one last pirouette she finished and turned to Sans with grace and a smile on her face. Sans jumped a little as the cyan girl started to clap. "Whats going on?" Sans finally asked, realizing that this shouldn't be a normal setting, not some dark world with only two glowing girls and him.

"What do you mean? I am cheering for my new friend," the cyan girl replied, looking at the skeleton with confusion.

"No, I mean what is going on? First I was being tortured and now I'm here with the two of you who I don't even know and are acting like this is normal!" Sans was close to shouting.

The cyan soul gestured to the blue soul like a younger sibling bring a question to someone else. The blue soul sighed and smiled warmly " I never got to finish that dance."

Sans looked at her, confused with her words until the world around them faded, replaced with a scene of glowing water and shining rocks, Sans could feel himself dancing through the tall grass but before the last step he heard a familiar voice rumble around the cave, "Die."

A sharp pain struck him in the head and he fell, leaving a blue essence in the hands of a murderous being, a creature whose eyes were cold and uncaring to the agony he felt. His vision returned him back to the void gasping for air and shuddering at the phantom waves of pain. "What the hell," Sans gasped, grasping his skull, feeling no wounds as his gaze lifted up to see the two souls playing nearby.

Before he could call out to them a distant voice broke the silence "Sans?" The girls stopped playing as the next call was louder, "SANS!". The young skeleton looked at the souls, confused, but they also appeared clueless. Surrounding them sparks of green emerged like fire, startling them all. The young cyan one was now crying, the blue soul looking around with fear as the green approached them and consumed the formerly dark void. "SANS," the voice shouted once more.

"I don't like this," the cyan soul sobbed, clutching the other tightly. Sans felt a sharp pain in his arm and he grabbed it in fear, eyes widening as he searched for the source of the pain. Clenching his teeth he looked up to see the Souls experiencing the same thing, the cyan soul looking up to him "Please wake up," and with that he did.

His eyes snapped open, flaring both shades of blue as his magic tried to protect him from the foreign magic. Unknowingly he shot a multitude of bones out of the ground, destroying the trashed room even further. "S-Sans what are y-you d-doing?!" the monster he knew as Alphys called out. Sans dispersed the bones immediately not that he understood what she said, but rather because he trusted her, more than the other one in the same coat. "Please let me help you," she calmly told him, hands up in a placating gesture. He tensed up, watching as Alphys slowly came closer, reaching for his arm. Sans looked down to see the source of pain, the dusted magic covering his arm making his soul drop with dread. "D-don't attack me... let me heal you," the worried intern said cautiously getting closer.

Sans looked down at the hand that approached his wounded arm and just as it was about to touch his wound he spotted the same green flame engulf her hand "NO!" he screeched, flailing his arm out in an outburst as he threw his good arm out, a group of bones shooting out towards Alphys.

He heard the young intern scream causing Sans to recover from the blind panic and to notice his surroundings. His eyes dimmed immediately as he spotted Alphys' lab coat torn and bloodied from a deep gash embedded into her right arm. Sans was speechless, as Alphys looked up in horror at Sans. "Y-you monster… I-I should've left you," she screamed at him, pained tears streaming down her dirtied cheeks. Sans tried to reach a hand out to her, to help her and apologize, but she scampered back in fear, eyes widening even further with glistening fear, "Stay away from me," she cried, clutching her arm even closer to herself as she ran out of the room.

Sans' guilt took control of him, ignoring the returning pain in his arm as he hugged himself and curled against the ground uttering pleas of apology "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Tears fell from his eye sockets as he lost himself in the suffocating guilt. After what felt like hours of crying something inside him urged Sans to leave, to run from this place and not that long after he shakily got up and followed the trail of dusted green magic to the exit.

 **Authors Note**

 **Written by**

 **PeaceHorizon and LaenaEverwood**

 **Hope you liked it next chapter coming out someday… (In less than a month)**

 **Check out PeaceHorizon on DeviantArt for more**


	5. Chapter 4

He didn't remember where he was or how he got there, the whole day felt like a blur. The ground below him turned softer as his feet carried him away from hell, his exhaustion eventually catching up to him as he collapsed in the grasses and his vision blurred to black.

 ***Earlier***

"Bye Dad!" shouted Undyne, waving a hand to her father as he left to go on patrol earlier than usual. He didn't tell her directly on why he left.

"Just have to eliminate a pest that was found near here," he had explained. Undyne has known for awhile that the word 'pest' meant human, since everytime she asked about a human his face would twist with disgust and a slight hint of hurt would slip into his expression. He has never been good at hiding his feelings from her.

It's now been a few hours since her dad left and the underground was starting to wake up. Undyne as adventurous as she was pulled on her crimson colored boots and ran outside nearly forgetting to close the door behind her. She made her way along the well worn path to the dump at waterfall, the small puddles and mist of the falling water leaving her just a bit cooler and damp as she traveled. Undyne wanted to look for something cool for her dad as he was the best dad in the whole underground and she wanted to show him just how much she looked up to him. With only half way to go she felt an odd presence near her "Hello?" keeping a keen eye out she stayed alert as she spun in place to keep an eye on her surroundings. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a small figure running out of view but there was no reply, "Show yourself!" rustling was heard from behind her taking Undyne's attention as she spun around to see the tall grasses shift from the unknown figure. "I know you're there!" she took a few careful steps forward and slowly reached for the grass, the small shake of hesitation curling her fingers away from the grass before she pushed on against the growing fear. In a swift motion she pushed the grass to the side, her body tensing as adrenaline rushed through her system.. She was met by a terrified ... "Alphy!?" Undyne let out a shout of surprise, her hands falling to her side and shoulders hunching with a relieved weakness where the adrenaline had previously given her strength, it was only Alphys. Placing a hand on the back of her head Undyne whined to the smaller monster "Geez, you had me scared there for a second, but what were you doing... hiding?…" Undyne looked closer at her to see that Alphys was clutching her arm her own shoulders hunched and shaking from either fear or pain, or maybe even both. "Alphy? Say something. Are you hurt?" Alphys only held her arm tighter to her chest from the many questions aimed at her before releasing the tight grip with a pained yelp, her eyes averting to stare at her arm and nowhere else. Undyne got down to Alphy's level and placed a hand on her shaking shoulders, her eyes as warm as she could possibly try to have them be as she did her best to calm the shakened monster. Alphys jumped slightly but finally looked up at Undyne, her eyes showed fear and pain Undyne was expecting from her previous actions. Though that quickly faded, instead changing to surprise as Undyne pulled Alphys into a hug, making sure to be gentle with the wounded arm.

"U-Undyne!"Alphys spluttered, startled by the sudden action. Undyne held her tighter and soon Alphys relaxed, leaning more into Undyne's tight but comforting hold. After awhile Undyne let her go carefully pulling away to see Alphys's blushing face.

"Alphy, please tell me what's wrong," Undyne begged, placing a hand atop of Alphys's hand. Alphys looked down at the hand then returned her gaze back up at Undyne before carefully removing her hold on her hidden arm, revealing the wound.

"Who did this to you?" Undyne gasped, trying to control the building anger now emerging within her as she took in every part of the wound.

"I-I don't know," Alphys whispered, voice still weak from her earlier panic.

Undyne sighed and raised to her feet, ready to help her friend out, "Well we better get you to a doctor hmm…" looking around she tried to think of anyone nearby that could help "who to go to? We got Gerson, the royal guards could help…" her thought process was interrupted by Alphys.

"Gaster!" she suggested loudly, "Take me to Gaster."

"Gaster? Well if you insist," reaching down to grab Alphys's hand, Undyne helped pull the wounded girl up onto her feet. "So where does this Gaster live?" Undyne asked, her head tilted with a curious thought as she tried to remember any monster named Gaster from around the area

"In hotlands, around where the core is," Alphys replied pointing to where she believed the hotlands was.

"Hotlands? Who would live over there? It's so hot I swear the ground is close to being lava."

"W-well, it's really not that bad…"

Looking over to an abashed Alphys, Undyne huffed and caved in, "Fine, we'll go."

They took the fastest path to Gasters house; it wasn't really a path, more like an off road trail but nevertheless it did it's job. After about 40 minutes of Undyne trying not to whine about the heat, and Alphys wincing every time something moved her arm, they finally arrived to Gasters house. It wasn't a big house like the workers for the king had, his house was only a one story building in an L shape. Undyne walked a little faster after Alphys had pointed out the house, not wanting to admit that she was literally cooking in this place the longer she stayed in the unbearable heat. On the door a small but noticeable sign was hung on, the words "No Solicing" having been crossed out and rewritten a few time from repeated spelling errors, a few of the attempts containing odd symbols to them that Undyne could not interpret. Undyne reached for the door and knocked, after several seconds Undyne heard a word she didn't recognize from behind the door. She recalled her dad telling her that monsters spoke in different fonts, and not all fonts are easy to understand. "Maybe this is one of those weird fonts," she thought as she heard footsteps approach the door before creaking open to reveal a confused tall skeleton who was wearing a lab coat, one hand shoved into his coat pocket and the other holding the door open. He said something in a tone of a question, her mind giving Undyne nothing to go by to understand any of the words the skeleton had just spoken. "Errr," Undyne made a gesture to Alphys, "she needs help." the skeletons eyes followed her gesture, eyes roaming to the injured Alphys, taking some time to understand the sudden situation. Nodding, he stepped back and gestured into his home with a free hand saying something that sounded friendly as his eyes carefully traced them as they entered.

* * *

 **Gasters POV**

Gaster moved out of the way, still holding the door as Alphys entered a little shyly, her eyes refusing to make any contact with the older doctor. He noticed how she was trying to hide her arm with a weak hand over the open gash but it was too obvious from the dusted green magic that dripped from her arm to the pained grimace she made when her hand pressed too close to the wound. The other person who he assumed to be Undyne, the head royal guard's daughter hesitate before following inside. He closed the door and led them to his living room which consisted of a couch, a small t.v and many bookshelves overflowing with books next to the windows. "Please sit," he instructed as he himself sat down across from them in a one person chair across the sofa. Undyne paused looking at both of them then sitting down next to Alphys. "I notice that your arm is injured may I have a look if you don't mind?" he asked keeping a calm gaze to Alphys's panicked and anxious eyes..

"Y-yeah," she nodded as she carefully lifted her hand to reveal the injury. Gaster leaned in closer to see the gash "It doesn't seem to be that deep, but you are losing magic which can explain why you didn't heal yourself."

"Whats going on?" Undyne asked clearly confused, her hands clenching and unclenching with nervous energy as she listened in on the words she'd never heard before, Gasters tone being her only help in trying to understand the situation.

Alphys looked at Undyne, confused until realization hit her, "Oh s-sorry I forgot you can't u-understand him. He was just saying t-that the wound wasn't very d-deep."

Undyne relaxed a little, letting out a small breath she didn't know she was holding.

Gaster looked over to his assistant and asked a question that has been on his mind since the beginning of this whole situation. "So, how did this happen?," he asked, watching as Alphys tensed up and looked him in the eyes, which in exchange Gaster seemed to know exactly about what was happening. "Shit, did she find him? What was she doing there? She would never get herself in trouble like this right? This was unlike her," Gaster thought frantically, his fingers absently tapping on his knee in erratic patterns. He shifted his injured hand in his pocket and tried to suppress the stinging pain reemerging, a small chill of unease leaving him unsettled more than before. He looked up at Undyne, he had to get rid of her, he couldn't discuss these topics in front of her. "Undyne, can you please go get your father, tell him to meet me here," he requested, looking at Undyne and Alphys he waited for the latter to translate for him. It took a few seconds for Alphys to get out of her small daze and realize that she had to translate for her friend.

"He w-wants you to go g-get your d-dad and have him meet us here," Alphys translated, still unsure as to why Gaster would want her to leave.

"What? What about you?" Undyne stated defensively.

"I'll be fine," Alphys dismissed reassuringly, a small smile breaking her usual shy frown.

"Errr fine, but you better not die when I get back," Undyne teased, playfully punching Alphys shoulder as she got up "I'll go get him," she relented anyways, slowly walking towards the door as she did not want to leave Alphys behind.

Gaster waited until the door closed and jumped straight to the point his eyes burning in silent but controlled rage "Was it the other skeleton?"

"H-how do you know?" she asked clearly surprised, frantically sitting up into a comfortable position. Gaster removed his hand from his pocket,showing Alphys the heavily bandaged appendage with a small grimace "W-what happened…" she stopped as she started to realize what must have happened.

"First, we should really bandage that wound, I keep forgetting that skeletons and monsters don't have similar physiology," Gaster inquired, standing up and walking over to a shelf near the t.v, pulling out a first aid kit that he'd kept just in case. He walked back over and placed it on the counter, opening and pulling out a sealed needle and string, a packet of disinfectants and a roll of gauze. It took a few tries, consisting of multiple yelps and wincing from the small assistant as Gaster pulled the wound close with the cotton threads and some frustrated reprimands from the increasingly irritated skeleton. After stitching her wound and wrapping it he put the kit away. "Would you like some tea?" he asked his young assistant.

"Y-yes please" she nodded with a yawn.

As he made the tea he turned to asked her "Have you been feeling light headed? Any signs of magic loss?"

"Well now that you m-mention it I have been feeling really tired r-recently," she admitted as he walked over holding two cups of tea, placing her cup and two blue pills next to her on the table

"T-thank you, but what is that?" she pointed to the pills before taking a sip of her tea.

Gaster sat across from her "Magic boosting pills, they should help with your low magic."

"O-oh t-thank you," she picked up both pills and swallowed them hesitantly, in near seconds he noticed the pain dull from her eyes.

"So what happened?" he finally chose to ask.

"What?" she questioned

"What happened with Sans?" he insisted, leaning forward.

"I-I heard some things falling from one of the rooms and I t-thought someone got hurt, I saw him hiding in the corner and tried to help b-but he escaped and did this," she was now curled up on the couch holding back tears.

Sighing Gaster took a long sip of his tea "Once we inform the royal guard they will be able to find him."

"What!?, why are we not informing everyone about this" she lashed out her emotions replaced by fury. After a few seconds she curled up more and mumbled "m-monster."

* * *

 **POV switch to Sans**

He regained consciousness every now and then from the pain and fell back into the welcoming darkness from the pain. Eventually his eyes fluttered open and shot up from where he was laying adrenaline rushing his system.

"Wow easy there," he heard someone say in a strange language he felt oddly familiar with. His eyes adjusted and he noticed he was next to a cliff wall and there was tall grass all around this area. He didn't realize someone was next to him until they spoke "Hi?" Startled, Sans leaned on his bad arm putting pressure onto it. His arm gave out in pain and he fell over holding his arm.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry for startling you," A girl apologized, he was starting to understand some words something inside of him was translating this for him. He looked up to see a young girls face no more than 16, looking back at him.

"Where am I?" Sans asked the girl.

The girl tilted her head and replied with some sort of desperation "I'm sorry for bothering you Mr. monster but please don't kill me. I'm not evil," her hands were held in shaking fists, arms raised to play as some sort of barrier against the smaller skeleton.

He lost control of his thoughts, as if being detached from his own body and merely watching as the quick and uncharacteristic pitch of his voice blurted out some sort of language he's never heard inside the labs. "Sissy!"

The girl stopped pleading with a startled snap of her teeth that forced Sans to flinch, her eyes wide and glassy with growing tears as her arms lowered hesitantly . "What did you just say?" she asked, her voice barely leaving her throat as if she didn't have another breath to spare. "Sissy," she repeated his word quietly to herself, a hysterical laugh bubbling its way past her pursed lips. "My sister used to call me that," she looked away from him trying to hold back tears that where now threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sans stayed quiet, listening to what he presumed to be the human souls talking.

"It actually worked, my sister can understand me!" the younger one who had spoken cheered.

"How did you do it? I want to try!" the other insisted, he felt a tug inside of him, as if someone grabbed him by the shoulders to steer him into moving, the odd language prodding his mind and wiggling itself into his thoughts as if that odd language- English, was his first language since he was made. He resisted the constant tugging though, confusion and annoyance strengthening him, along with his healing wounds and lessened drowsiness, helping him to take back control and feel the phantom hands around him slip away and disappear. He closed his eyes and focused on the broken chatter now faintly echoing in his head and finally he found the two bright souls arguing with the voices he had heard earlier, arguing before him without any knowledge to his presence.

"Umm," he didn't know what to say, but that seemed to be enough as the two souls stopped in their tracks and turn to him. He could feel the foreboding sense of dejavu wash over him as he continued to stare at the two souls before him "Have we met before?"

The question was simple enough yet Sans was left unanswered as the darker and older of the two blue souls came closer, a happy squeal filling the world around it as he was literally pushed back to his more conscious side. "That doesn't matter right now,"it insisted "It doesn't matter, say hi to her!" Before he could protest his eyes had fluttered open, the gentle glow of the echo flowers and shining rocks above them immediately lighting the world around them and revealing the confused look of the girl before him.

"Hi?" he was unsure as to how the words came so easily to his own mouth but he chose not to question it..

"Uh...hi?" the girl looked confusedly at the nervously grinning skeleton, adjusting her glasses as if to check if she would see something else, her hands rubbing away at any of the spilt tears that had manage to slide down from her previous break down.

"My name is...Sans?" his words are weird even to his own ears and he could tell that the girl had noticed it too, her head tilted with a confused gaze as she scanned her eyes over him, a more shy side of him making him shift as if to hide himself from her view.

"Sean? I can't-you just made weird noises there, is it Sahns? Anyways, my name is Kim." she had kept her respectful distance from him, head lulling side to side as she tried to interpret the words he had just said.

He watched her repeat his name in weird ways, a bubble of amusement breaking through his recent cloud of fears and worry. "It's Sans." This time around he could hear the difference, the sound of his words much more similar to the humans than his own.

Startled from his correction she nodded to his clarification, repeating the name just as he had said it before shaking her head to clear her thoughts and refocus on another subject. "You said 'Sissy,' why? Only my sister calls me that and I can hardly believe a stranger like you would call me that.

From the back of his head he could feel the flare of impatience flood his thoughts as the younger of the two souls pushed to take control of his words. "I-"

Heavy footsteps, broke the silent air as armored feet stomped across the stone floors of the caves. Kim put a finger up to her mouth silencing him. Sans eyes widened before quickly grabbing Kim by her arm and pulling her into the tall grass with him and out of sight. "Hey what was" she tried to fight against Sans but he quickly placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her just as she had done previously.

"You need to hide, stay here," he instructed coldly, eyes focused on hers with a great determination. She adjusted her glasses and grabbed her notebook nodding and staying still as panic slowly consumed her. Sans took a breath and stood up walking away to drive the attention away from where she hid. The steps came closer until the armored monster was just a few feet away from him, no wall or item between them, this took the guards attention as he quickly pulled out a spear and aimed it at him.

"Who are you?" he questioned in a deep masculine voice.

"I'm a froggit, ribit" Sans sarcastically replied as both souls inside of him poured out waves of hatred, manipulating his own fears to a similar loathing and want to get on the guards nerves.

The guard tightened his grip on the spear, eyes narrowing at the reply. "No one is supposed to be out, there is a human near here."

"Human? Nope haven't seen any around here," he shrugged, eyes roaming anywhere except for the patch of tall grass he knew the girl was hiding in. The guard looked at him almost believed him before a notebook fell onto the path and a small hand reached out behind the grasses to grasp it and pull it out of view. In seconds the armoured man threw his spear, grazing the girls hand as it pierced the notebook she had reached out for. Kim yelped falling forward onto the path holding her hand with surprise. Sans froze, nothing was going as he had planned. The guard summoned another spear and reached down to pick Kim up by the hair, causing her to drop her glasses. "Do you know this human?" he snarled at Sans holding the spear under the girls neck. The skeleton looked at Kim who was looking up at him, hands clawing at her scalp and pained tears falling freely as she did her best to keep herself from making any noises. "He attacked me and I-I injured him so I was able to leave," she defended, trying to break free from his grip.

"Very well," the guard relented, dropping Kim to the ground. Sans stood his ground. "Now then human I am not like other monsters," He proceeded. "I will give you 10 seconds to run away." Kim looked at him clearly confused. "Well go ahead, run," he instructed her. Kim stood up shakily and briefly looked at Sans before sprinting into the tall grass. The man looked at Sans and started laughing "It's always funny watching their hopes and dreams get up." Sans clenched his fist trying to remain calm Kim was smart, she can escape. "Well, ten seconds are up" he drew back his spear and threw it into the grass. A scream it struck the grass. Sans eyes widened and he sprinted into the grass, towards the scream. "KIM!" he shouted, frantically pulling back tall grasses and trying to find where she was. As he neared he heard soft moaning and saw her shaking figure. "Kim are you alright?" he asked frantically stepping into the area where a spear has lodged itself into her chest, not allowing her to leave.

"Sans...Siss… I'm sorry," she coughed roughly as she turned pale, her hands weakly trying to pull out the spear from her chest. Her blood only made it worse as it painted the glowing blue spear into a deep red and rendered her attempts useless, her hands sliding against the smooth steel and instead jostling the pointed pole inside her chest. Mouth agape he could see more blood build up from the back of her throat, her eyes roaming anywhere with a pained daze and her breaths bated and barely there, raspy as she spat out the mouthful of blood painting her previously white teeth red.

"It's going to be ok I-I'll heal you up like you did with me," the roar of panic limited his ability to think, both souls within him fighting over what to do before silencing as he roared at them to stop. His own hands were shaking and the sight of her only made him weaker as he tried to help her pull out the spear, not at all succeeding as she cried out in pain as he tugged on the reddened pole.

A voice interrupted him from behind them as the older monster approached "Aww now isn't that sweet, a bloody traitor trying to save the doomed human." Sans could feel himself losing control like that day with Alphys. He stood up, hands in fist as they emitted a light blue glow. The man took a step forward uncaring for the skeletons actions. "Now what are you going to do, you can't even save that thing" he admonished. Sans began to shake in anger clenching his fists harder to the point where it felt like they were breaking, cracking under the pressure. "Now step aside so I can finish what I started," he demanded eyes looking down at him with an almost bored mood.

Sans snapped "She has a name you know," he shouted. Tears trailing down his cheekbone. "She was innocent and you fucking stabbed her! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled, voice cracking as he stared up at the taller monster with fury he had never felt before..

The man eyes darkened as he summoned a spear and aimed it at him "THEY TRAPPED US HERE," he replied as he threw the spear at Sans who instinctively summoned a wall of bones to block it. "THEY KILLED THE KINGS HOPE," he threw another spear "THEY KILLED MY WIFE," he screamed. "And you, traitor," he growled with great disgust "want that thing to live? If you will not let me kill it, I will have to kill you first."

Sans raised his hand.

* * *

 **POV switch to Undyne**

Panting, Undyne leaned against the cliff walls in waterfall, grateful she didn't stay in that heat trap any longer, but the thought of Alphys still worried her. Of course she may say it was just a scratch, but that look of pain in Alphys's eyes told her otherwise. She took a few deep breath, before sprinting home calling for her father the moment she was nearby "Dad! Are you home?" swinging the door open into her house she rushed inside, "DAD!" With no answer, she quickly closed the door and ran to the nearest guard post, hoping one of the guards knew of his whereabouts.

"Well hello there Undyne, what brings you out here?" Lotus, a tall white dog who is good friends with Undyne's dad greeted her.

"Have you seen my dad? I need to talk to him" Undyne asked quickly as she looked around the guard post, eyes searching for any signs of her dad.

"I'm sorry dear, I haven't seen him lately. You should return home, there is a human that has been found near these parts." she said kindly, ruffling Undyne's hair in the process.

"But I need to find him now, it's an emergency" Undyne demanded shaking the hand off her head.

"How about I walk you home, if I see him later I will tell him you were looking for him, ok?"

Undyne shifted anxiously before turning and dashing away "I'm sorry!" she shouted behind her as she ran past the guard and sprinted down the path. She had the advantage of being smaller and not equipped with heavy armor they wore.

"U-Undyne!?"

After running for awhile the shouts for her to come back faded and she was able to slow down, catching her breath once more. 'Now, where is he' she thought, walking further through the path calling out for her dad every now and then. Still there was no luck. After an hour of searching she heard a familiar voice shout that came from afar. The sound was too far off to make out what was said, but she knew it was her dad. Looking around, trying to pin where the sound was, after a few seconds Undyne had no luck as she was left clueless once more. She took a deep breath and ran to where her soul was telling her to go. Constantly she called for her dad and at one point a spear flew overhead leading her closer to the fight.

She had gotten near now as she just needed to go down one more path. A bright light blinded her view followed by a sudden breeze and a loud destructive blast, throwing her off her feet as her body could not push against the force of the blast. She stood up quickly but disoriented for a few seconds before screaming "DAD!". rushing forward with a new force of worry and adrenaline into the clearing of a small crater with the clouds of dirt blocking her view.

She didn't see a figure flee behind the cloud of dust, nor did she hear the footsteps of running but she did see the standing form of the familiar steel armor at the bottom of the crater. She stood frozen as her dad heavily fell to one knee. "Dad?" she repeated again, taking a few steps forward. Her dad turned his head painfully and looked at her, eyes with surprise then guilt as he gave her a sincere smile she had always seen before. The dust began to settle to the ground as he mouthed "goodbye" before the clattering of armor fell on the ground and his dust collapsed within it. She stood there silent, eyes unseeing as the cloud of dust settled revealing a purple soul a few feet away from the pile. Her heart dropped as her eyes focused on it, 'A human did this… A filthy human has killed my dad'. She heard a clatter and looked up to see a glass container roll away from her and bounced against a fallen reed. She took a step over the pile of dust and stared down seeing the purple human soul glow brightly **.** She held back tears as she finished her dads job, opening the container and putting the soul inside. Undyne took one last look at her dad and made her way to the nearest royal guard post. She didn't cry that day as her father once said "Crying is for wimps."

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Written by**

 **PeaceHorizon and LaenaEverwood**

 **Hope you liked it next chapter coming out whenever.**

 **Check out PeaceHorizon on DeviantArt for more**


End file.
